beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightscream
Nightscream is the name of several fictional characters from the Transformers series. Contents show Beast Machines Nightscream is a young Maximal and a member of the cast of Beast Machines. He turns into a bat.2 According to a FAQ on Bob Skir's web site "Hey, I argued till I was blue in the face for our new bat to be a female (in my mind she was Newt from Aliens. Now, instead, he's John Conner from T2 !). So.... if I had my druthers, half the cast would be female!" Hasbro registered the name Nightscream for U.S. Trademark in October 2003.3 Reception Nightscream was named to have the 7th "shittiest" Transformers disguise by Cracked magazine.4 Animated series Nightscream was on Cybertron when Megatron returned from the Beast Wars and unleashed his cataclysmic virus. Fleeing the Vehicons, Nightscream fell into a cavern and escaped the fate of Cybertron's other inhabitants. Nightscream's inbuilt DNA scanner copied a bat skeleton, and reformatted him as a bat. Nightscream managed to escape the virus' debilitating effects by eating fruit from a mysterious tree located in the caverns. He first encountered the Maximals while spying on their transformation training (for he was unable to transform himself as well).5 After befriending Optimus Primal and his crew, he led them to the tree where everyone except Cheetor sampled the fruit. The entirely organic fruit brought the primal sides of their beast modes to the fore, and the Maximals descended into feral anarchy. Cheetor, unaffected, destroyed the tree during an attack by the Vehicons, hoping to restore the others. As Nightscream wailed in despair, Primal reformatted him, giving Nightscream a new technorganic body. With his tree destroyed, Nightscream joined the Maximals. Nightscream's childish petulance caused problems for the Maximals, as his immature mistakes often endangered his team mates. His scorn for Primal's team, seeing them as having lost the Beast Wars, often caused problems. However he was for the most part fairly levelheaded and his outsider perspective of the team helped Cheetor to realize Optimus’ descent into fanaticism. Nightscream was a formidable force with his sonic scream and vampiric ability to drain energy from his enemies. He also did have a sense of compassion; when he discovered how he had gained his beast mode, he bitterly regretted not having been able to use it to have saved more Maximals from the virus. Nightscream developed a friendship with Savage/Noble, sensing a kindred spirit in the bestial Transformer. When Noble died defending the Maximals from Megatron, Nightscream attacked the Vehicon Leader in rage, depolarizing his spark. Afterwards, Nightscream participated in the final battle against Megatron, and his spark was extracted but was returned when Megatron fell and Cybertron was reformatted. Nightscream was voiced by Alessandro Juliani. In the Japanese he was given an effeminate voice by Nobutoshi Kanna. Fun Publications Botanica, Rattrap and Nightscream appeared together in the story Wreckers: Finale Part II by the Transformers Collectors Club in 2007. During the invasion of Cybertron by the Quintessons they worked together and came across the Quintesson working with the Wreckers.6 Toys * Beast Machines Nightscream : This figure was based on drawings by Hasbro designer Tim Bradley.7 * Happy Meal Nightscream : A promotional item that came with McDonalds Happy Meals. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Maximals